


By far, the most spoiled cat, ever.

by IggysNewRecipe



Series: Fökin writing that made me laugh while writing it. [5]
Category: Fortnite - Fandom
Genre: FUCK, Gen, as in, human-cat relationship, midas is going to fight this fucker, no beta we die like men, rude cat, stupid bitch cat, this is the last tag, time for discipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: Long sum:Midas tries to discipline his cat, Roy G, but Roy G tries to fight him. Midas does not approve, then strikes up a deal with him in the end.Short sum:Midas: if i buy you treats will you be goodMeowscles: meow
Relationships: Midas and Meowscles
Series: Fökin writing that made me laugh while writing it. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655113
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	By far, the most spoiled cat, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> based on an art i drew because it's cannon to me forever

Midas looked at the large cat-man hybrid, brows furrowed. He pointed to a torn file on the floor.

"Did you do this?" He asked, irritation clear in his voice. "I'm not mad, I just want to know. Be. Honest." He continued, narrowing his eyes at his pet agent.

"..Meow.." Meowscles said quietly.

"What was that? I can't understand you when you mumble, Roy G." Midas replied, cool as ice.

"Meow!" Meowscles replied, ears beginning to fold back onto his head.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Midas replied, jabbing a finger at the cat. "You know that you're not allowed to go on my desk, why did you do it anyways?!" He said, voice raising loud enough that people outside the room could hear him.

"Meow!!" The cat replied, getting down low on his knees in a crouching position, claws coming out to swat near Midas.

"Don't you swat at me! I know I said I wouldn't get angry, but now I'm getting a little angry!" Midas replied, glaring, anger now visible.

"Meow!!!" Meowscles replied, hissing afterwards. Midas gasped, placing a hand over his chest in disbelief.

"How dare you?!"

"Meow!!!"

"Oh- OH, you've gone and done it now, Roy G!" Midas said, walking over to his cat. Meowscles mreowed cautiously at his owner, letting him know full well that he was ready to attack him. Midas pointed at a chair against the wall.

"Go sit down and think about what you did!"

Meowscles hissed.

"Don't talk to me like that, child! I can and will punish you for misbehavior!" Midas replied.

Meowscles growled at him, fur and tail flaring up, his tail wildly wagging.

"I said now!" Midas yelled, not caring if anyone heard him.

"Meow!!"

"I know I didn't say now until just now but now I did so go sit in the chair right now!!"

Meowscles sat in the same crouching position for a few seconds before darting out and into the chair. He was now angry with his owner, and it was very obvious to anyone who saw.

Midas leaned down to pick up what he could of the shredded file. "You're not sleeping on the bed tonight."

"Meow!?"

"That's right, I said it! You're going to sleep in your cat tower today! No amount of affection will fix this!" Midas replied, glaring at the cat.

Meowscles did what was the closest to huffing and puffing at Midas, with very obvious pouting added as well. Midas recognized this tactic as the cat's way of trying to guilt trip him, but it wasn't going to work, not this time.

Meowscles looked over to his side and saw that there was some sort of object on a side table. He looked over to Midas, seeing that he was trying to read what he could of the file that he tore. Meowscles looked back to the gleaming object on the table, debating whether or not to push it off to get back at Midas.

Midas noticed, gasping he clapped at the cat to get his attention. "Don't you dare, Roy G."

Meowscles hand reached out toward it.

"Roy G." Midas said, warning clear in his voice.

The calico cat placed his hand onto the blue object.

"Roy G, don't you dare!" Midas glared, voice raised again.

Meowscles slapped the object onto the floor, shattering it into small bits and pieces.

Midas groaned in clear irritation, head lolling back slightly, posture out of wack. "You are by far the most spoiled, spiteful cat I have ever met in my entire life." Midas slapped the file onto his desk, then walked over to Meowscles.

"You keep this up I'm going to put you in a cage." He glared, pointing his finger at him again.

Meowscles glared at the man, growling slightly, tail wagging slightly from the anger still residing in him.

The two had an intense staring contest for about ten seconds before Midas sighed, realizing that getting this worked up over a cat was just- outright stupid.

"I'll make a deal with you, alright?" Midas started, cautiously. Meowscles didn't respond, so Midas assumed he was able to continue. "If you stop being bad, and start being good today, I'll let you sleep on the bed with me."

Meowscles didn't seem to like these condition. Midas sighed, not wanting to have to resort to what he was about to resort to.

"And.. I'll go and get you some... Treats."

Meowscles ears perked at that, and he quickly found that his anger vanished. He got up from the chair to rub his face against Midas'. Midas assumed that the cat agreed to the added condition, and sighed.

"You are by far, the most spoiled, spiteful cat I have ever met in my entire life." He said, gently rubbing the top of his pet's head.

**Author's Note:**

> my ffxv followers readin' my fortnite fanfics prolly do be unapproving


End file.
